


so tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?

by furryphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dan has a sister, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of House Fire, Phandom Reverse Bang, Phandom Reverse Bang 2017, famous!Phil, fanboy!dan, pure fluff, youtuber!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furryphil/pseuds/furryphil
Summary: after being dragged to playlist live, dan expects a weekend of waiting in lines for a ridiculous amount of time and dealing with screaming fangirls. what he didn’t expect was to meet his teenage idol, AmazingPhil. he didn’t expect for said teenage idol to ask for his number and actually take interest in him.





	so tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?

**Author's Note:**

> author: boofphil
> 
> beta: cellophan
> 
> artist: pickinglester
> 
> link to art: coming soon
> 
> i loved working with these lovely nerds! thanks for dealing with my last minute writing. go follow them!

Dan knew something was up when Amelia started being obnoxiously nice to him. His little sister, eight years younger than him, never went out of her way to do something for Dan. She was a teenager, after all, and most teenagers didn’t care much about their 24-year-old brother that recently moved back in with them. It wasn’t his fault he had to move back in with his parents. His apartment complex had burned down a month after he had been fired, leaving him homeless with no money to rent a new place. This week, however, Amelia seemed to be paying unusual attention to Dan. To say he was a little suspicious would be an understatement.

 

He decided to bring it up after Amelia willingly volunteered to do the dishes for Dan while they were eating dinner. He had known Amelia long enough that he knew there was nothing she hated more than doing the dishes.

 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Dan asked, glaring at her.

 

Amelia shrugged, smiling innocently. “No reason.”

 

Dan frowned but didn’t say anything more. He could interrogate her later when their parents weren’t near them.

Turns out he didn’t need to, as halfway through dinner Amelia turned to their parents and said, “Playlist live is coming up in a few months.”

“Oh? What’s that?” their mom asked, mildly interested.

 

“It’s an event where you can go and see your favorite youtubers. They hold panels and meetups and all sorts of activities.”

“Fun,” their mother commented. She didn’t particularly care about youtube, so she didn’t see the appeal in an event that circled around it.

Amelia nodded enthusiastically. “I’d like to go to it this year.”

This caught their dad’s attention. He looked up from his dinner to stare down his daughter. “We need more details before we can decide. Is it going to cost money? Where is it? Who will be with you?”

“It costs money, but I have enough saved from babysitting that I can pay for it myself.” She hesitated, knowing that her parents wouldn’t like what she would say next. “It’s in Orlando.”

“And where’s that?”

“Uh… Florida?”

Both of their parents stared wildly at her as if she was insane for even insinuating the idea that she could go. Dan was a little impressed she would even consider trying to convince their parents to let her go, seeing how Florida was an entire ocean away.

“I know that’s far away, but I’ll have someone with me.”

Their father shook his head. “I’m not letting you go to some event in a different country with one of your friends, Amelia.”

“I’m not going with my friends; I’m going with Dan.”

Dan spluttered. So this was why she was acting so nice. “What?”

Amelia smiled at him. “We’re going to Florida for Playlist Live this summer. It’ll be fun.” She turned to their parents. “Dan’s a responsible adult, he can look after me.”

Their parents seemed to actually consider this, much to Dan’s horror. He was very opposed to going to a crowded event with his little sister. Dan already knew how it would go down. He would be stuck being dragged around by Amelia into long lines full of teenage girls where he would stand for hours to meet a youtuber.

“I suppose that’ll work,” their mother concluded, looking at her husband for his decision. “I trust Daniel enough.”

Their dad nodded in agreement. “If Daniel goes with you, that’s fine.” 

Dan shook his head. “There’s no way I’m going.”

“Come on,” Amelia whined, “It’s not like you’re doing anything else this summer.”

“I’d rather stay home than dragged around to see a bunch of supposedly famous people that you have to wait two hours to see.”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “There’s more to the convention than that, Dan. I think you’d have fun at it.”

“I think you should go with her, Daniel,” their mom joined in. “It’d give you something fun to do over the summer, besides staying cooped up in your room stressing out as you look for jobs.”

Dan sighed. She had a point, admittedly; it had only been two months since he started looking for a new job and the stress was already getting to him. Plus, the convention would be held in Florida, where it was warm and actually sunny for more than two minutes. He could probably convince Amelia to go to the beach one of the days as well.

“Alright, I’ll go,” Dan agreed.

Amelia’s face lit up and she tackled him in an awkward hug. “Thank you so much, you’re the best!”

Dan pretended to be annoyed, though he was smiling. Their parents exchanged a pleased glance at their positive interaction, a rare occurrence in their household. Dan gently peeled Amelia off of him, returning to his food.

“I better not regret this, Amelia,” he warned.

Amelia merely patted his shoulder. “I promise, you won’t.”

 

-

 

Dan forgot about the convention over the months leading up to it. He was too busy with trying to find a stable job. He had started working full time at one of the few department stores in the area. It was tiring, but it brought in money that he desperately needed to start supporting himself again.

It wasn’t until a week before they were to leave that Dan was reminded of it. He had trudged inside and promptly flopped on the couch, worn out from hour after hour of dealing with annoying coworkers and less than polite customers. Amelia looked up at him from where she was sat in the chair.

“Hard day at work?” 

Dan groaned in response. “Awful. I don't even want to think about it.”

 

Amelia rolled her eyes. “You're so dramatic. It can’t be that bad.”

 

“Amelia, you have never worked a job. You wouldn’t know the horrors of retail.”

 

Amelia shrugged. The TV in the middle of the room filled up the silence, a white noise that was slowly soothing Dan into a much needed nap.

 

“At least you get next week off.” Amelia’s voice cut through the rifts of sleep.

 

Dan cracked an eye open to stare at her. “What do you mean?”

 

“Playlist Live, remember? You promised you’d take me.”

 

Dan remembered that conversation. He had been hesitant to accept, but he’s glad he did. He’s not sure he could make it through another week of work without murdering someone. Of course, he’d have to talk to his manager about getting time off, but he would understand.

 

“Are you excited for it?”

 

Dan shrugged. “I don’t really know what to expect, other than it being in Florida.”

 

Amelia smiled. “I’m sure you’ll have fun. The people there are as addicted to the Internet as you are.”

 

Dan hummed, once again drifting back to sleep. Amelia merely shook her head, seeing how Dan was past the point of conversation. She’d bring it up later tonight or tomorrow. Even though she was going for herself, she did want Dan to have fun and meet new people. After all, Dan could use a friend that would be there for him. He’d been through a lot with both his job and his house, and didn’t have anyone to talk to about it. 

 

Resuming her phone shenanigans, Amelia let Dan fall asleep, mentally constructing a plan to get Dan some friends.

 

The week went by in a blur of retail drama and long naps that went until dinner for Dan. Soon enough, he found himself at the airport, waiting to board a plane to fly to Florida. He was actually quite excited for the trip, despite it being a social event where he would inevitably get lost at.

 

Even though he was excited for the trip, the plane required them getting up at 4AM in the morning to get to the nearest international airport which was two hours away. Dan hadn’t been able to make himself coffee and he had to fight off the overwhelming urge to fall back asleep.

 

Amelia, on the other hand, was giggly and full of energy. Her chatter in the car ride had kept Dan awake, much to his annoyance. If Dan let her, she could probably talk for hours about the whole event.

 

“Hey Dan,” she said, poking his side and showing him a list on her phone. “AmazingPhil is going to be there. Remember when you were obsessed with him?”

Dan stared at the list, seeing AmazingPhil listed as the first person. He remembered spending hours simply rewatching his videos, entranced with Phil’s personality and stories. He was too nervous to ever comment or reply to him, afraid he’d come off as awkward. Once university started, he didn’t have the time anymore to watch his videos like he used to. Occasionally, Dan would watch a video of his, simply for the memories.

“Looks like he has his own panel. Maybe you could go to that,” Amelia suggested.

 

“Yeah, that would be fun.” 

 

Amelia grinned, satisfied that she got her brother interested in doing something more than follow her around. “He has a meet and greet afterwards as well. You can show off your flirting skills there.”

Dan groaned. “Don’t even go there.”

“You know you’ve dreamed of it before.”

Dan didn’t say anything because she was right. He had dreamed of flirting with AmazingPhil before, among other things. He had been a teenager after all with a massive crush on some youtuber. 

Thankfully, Dan was saved from any more harassment from his sister by the speaker announcing that their flight was boarding. 

Dan ended up sleeping for the last portion of the flight, only being woken up by Amelia shaking his shoulder impatiently. He groggily got off the plane and immediately was greeted by the Florida humidity. Amelia dragged him along everywhere, her excitement and energy making up for Dan’s. By the time they got in a taxi to head to the hotel, Dan had woken up properly. 

“I can’t believe I got to go. I never thought I would,” Amelia said, looking out of the taxi as they drove along.

“You’re welcome.”

Amelia rolled her eyes, but didn’t comment. “We should be getting our passes and the schedule at the hotel. The convention center is right across the street.”

Dan nodded, not really listening to what Amelia was saying. His stomach growled, reminding him that he had yet to eat a proper meal besides airplane food. “We should grab some food as well.”

Amelia shook her head, poking Dan’s stomach and making him squirm. “Typical Dan; always thinking with your stomach.”

“But I’m hungry,” Dan whined dramatically.

“You’ll live.” She laughed at Dan’s pouty expression. “We can grab something once we’re done at the hotel.”

Dan gave in, satisfied that he would be getting food soon.

“The opening event is at eight, so we should have plenty of time to hang around.”

The two arrived at their hotel and collected their passes, Amelia eagerly looking around to try to spot anyone she recognized. Dan doubted that they’d be in the hotel, seeing that people had started arriving. They put their bags in their hotel room and head out to a nearby restaurant, much to Dan’s excitement. At lunch, they agree to stay in the convention center and get seats for the opening event early.

“The earlier we are, the closer we’ll be to the stage,” Amelia reasoned.

Dan raised an eyebrow at her. “And how early are you planning to be there?”

“An hour. Trust me, there’ll be people there much earlier.”

It turned out that Amelia was right; the first few rows were already filled up with people who had been waiting for who knows how long. They still managed to snag good seats where they’d actually be able to see the presenters instead of relying on the large screen behind them. The only problem was that Dan’s phone had died five minutes into waiting and the jet lag was starting to catch up with him. 

 

He struggled to keep his eyes open, the drowsiness slowly overtaking him. His head lulled to the side, the world becoming blurry. Dan blinked heavily and tried to straighten up, only to fall back in the same position. He ended up drifting off thirty minutes into the wait, unable to fight off the jet lag.

“Did you seriously fall asleep, Dan?”

Dan groaned at the sound of Amelia’s voice. “Go away.”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “Can’t really do that. It’s starting in like ten minutes, so you might want to wake up unless you want to be that weirdo who sleeps the entire time.”

Dan sighed, slowly opening his eyes. There was a huge crowd of people now buzzing with excitement. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched.

“How long was I out for?” Dan mumbled, a bit confused and groggy.

“Twenty minutes. You were really out.”

 

Dan shook his head, trying to clear it. “Jetlag is a bitch.”

 

Amelia merely shrugged. “We can go back to the hotel after this so you can properly crash, old man.” 

 

Dan elbowed her for that.

 

The opening event woke him up completely, with loud laughter and jokes that even Dan, with his dry and sarcastic humor, found funny. It was a fun event that introduced all the people participating. When AmazingPhil went on stage, Dan sat up straighter, straining to get a look at him despite their close seats.

 

He seemed to be pretty popular with the crowd and his unique personality made him stand out much more than any of the other youtubers. Dan might have been a bit biased, though. AmazingPhil was as goofy and entertaining as Dan remembered him being. The only difference was now he had shorter hair and didn’t act as emo.

 

All too soon, AmazingPhil was offstage, and Dan was left to sink back in his seat. 

 

Eventually, the event ended, and Dan was once again hit full force with jetlag. It appeared Amelia was feeling it too, as she wordlessly walked with Dan back to the hotel, not even trying to stop and explore some more in hopes of running into a youtuber.

 

The two made it back to the room and were soon out, jetlag and the adventures of the day exhausting them. Dan dreamed of the possibilities of what tomorrow held for him, excited and nervous about getting to meet AmazingPhil.

 

-

 

“Are you sure you’ll be fine on your own?” Dan asked for the fifth time.

 

The two were standing in the entrance of the convention center, having finished a late breakfast (it was Dan’s fault they got up so late; he was a heavy sleeper). Amelia had suggested the idea of them splitting up to go to different panels and Dan, being the responsible Adult(™) that he was, had to argue against it.

 

“Dan, I’m fifteen. I know not to approach suspicious looking men, or men in general.”

 

“What about women? Women can kidnap you too.”

 

Amelia rolled her eyes. “I’ll be fine. If anyone tries to take me or harass me, I’ll make a scene.”

 

Dan sighed, giving in. “Alright. But you have to text me when you leave your panel so I know where you are.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, mom,” Amelia teased, though she smiled. “Now, run along and go see AmazingPhil. You’ve been waiting years for this.” She gently pushed him to the direction of the panel, trying to get him going so he could get a good spot.

 

Dan grinned, waving her goodbye in the most embarrassing way possible, then began walking to the panel. He was giddy with excitement; not only would he be able to see AmazingPhil, the same person who helped him through hard times and made high school bearable, in real life, but he also would get to meet him at the meet and greet afterwards.

 

Dan was half convinced that he was dreaming. 

 

He felt a bit awkward, sitting near the front row, surrounded by teenagers who were a bit more up to date with Phil’s videos than he was. He choose to ignore the curious stares of some of them, instead distracting himself with playing on his phone. Time seemed to go slowly, the minutes going through molasses as they slowly approached the beginning of the panel. Dan switched between obsessively watching the time and playing a game.

 

An announcer walking onstage alerted Dan that it was starting, and he quickly shoved his phone away. He wanted to enjoy the full AmazingPhil experience authentically, as cheesy as it sounded.

 

Then AmazingPhil walked out onstage, and Dan felt his heartbeat quicken. When he waved at the crowd, Dan couldn’t help but wave a little back. He blushed, noticing the odd side glances he was receiving.

 

“I hope you all are having a great first day at playlist,” Phil started, gesturing to the crowd. He began rambling on about his own first day that included pancakes and angry waitresses.

 

It was easy to be pulled into all the stories Phil told. He laughed with everyone else as Phil recalled awkward encounters with crazy people and felt that old feeling he used to get listening to Phil resurface.

 

Far too soon the panel was over, and Phil gave one last goodbye to the crowd. Dan could have sworn that Phil looked at him for two seconds, but he was walking away before Dan could properly process it.

 

The crowd began to disperse, most heading to the meet and greet. Dan stood up, a light smile on his face and butterflies dancing in his stomach. He promised himself to start watching AmazingPhil videos again once he got back to England, wanting to experience the same feeling he felt during the panel.

 

Dan made his way to the meet and greet, the feeling carrying on with him. The butterflies increased as he approached. He was going to meet AmazingPhil. He covered his mouth, trying to hide his excited smile. He already looked a bit like a creep; here stood a man over six feet tall with a slight emo fringe, waiting in line to see AmazingPhil. He felt better about it once he saw another adult join the line.

 

The wait was long. Dan wore out his phone battery fairly quickly, having to put it away once it hit 20%. The sun peaked through the tall windows of the convention hall, creating a natural light and energetic feel to the area. All sorts of people passed by the line, from adults with young children to teenagers with beanies and button-covered bags.

 

The closer Dan got, the more nervous he felt. His teenage dream was coming true. He was going to meet, talk to, and take a photo with the AmazingPhil. As a teenager, he’d probably kill to take this opportunity.

 

Dan was completely obsessed as a teenager. He cut his hair similar to Phil’s, replied to all his tweets, got into all the same things as Phil, and almost posted a Youtube video because of him. However, he chickened out last minute.

 

University pulled him out of his Phil-land, replacing his videos with stressful law courses and poor sleep schedules. Dan regretted losing interest, seeing how he never liked law in the first place. It was one of the reasons why he hadn’t gotten a job yet; Dan didn’t want to be a lawyer.

 

The next person in line moved up, leaving Dan two people away from Phil. Dan fiddled with the hem of his shirt out of nerves, impatient and yet terrified to see Phil. Minutes felt like hours, but soon enough Dan was the next person in line to meet AmazingPhil.

 

There was no way Dan wasn’t dreaming now.

 

He saw one of the crew people approaching him, going to tell him it was his turn, and Dan felt his heart stop. This was it. After nearly ten years of waiting, Dan was going to meet AmazingPhil.

 

The crew member gave him a strange look (probably noticed how sweaty he was from the nerves; he was certain his hair was an absolute mess by now) and lead him over to where AmazingPhil stood behind a screen.

 

“Hi there, oh wow! You’re so old?” were the first things out of Phil’s mouth when he saw Dan.

 

Dan burst into giggles, the butterflies going from tight flitters that made him somewhat nauseous to happy beating. He had forgotten how awkward Phil was for a moment. 

 

Phil blushed. “I mean- you’re not old- well, you are but, I didn’t-” he stammered. He started laughing too, aware of how awkward he was being.

 

“Are you calling me old?” Dan teased. “I’ll have you know that I’m younger than you.”

 

Phil blushed more, then shook his head. “This got off to a bad start.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

Phil took a dramatic breath to regain himself, then spread his arms wide. “Well, I’m AmazingPhil, or Phil Lester. I guess you know that already.”

 

Dan’s cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so wide. “I’m Dan. I watched you a lot when I was younger, around ten years ago.”

 

Phil’s eyes widened. “That’s so long ago! And my videos were awful back then.”

 

“I think 18-year old me would fight you over that. Maybe even physically.” Dan cringed at how creepy that seemed, but Phil merely laughed.

 

“So you were one of those obsessive fans?”

 

Dan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Uh, that might be putting it lightly.” He blushed.

 

Phil smirked, amused. “This is all your teenage dreams come true then, right?”

 

“Definitely.” The two shared a brief laugh. 

 

Phil was easy to talk to, and Dan found himself forgetting that this was AmazingPhil; he felt like an old friend to Dan rather than his teenage idol.

 

“Which is your favorite video of mine then? Most people would say something recent, but I’m curious as to which one you like the most,” Phil prompted.

 

“United States of Phil,” Dan said without hesitation.

 

Phil’s eyebrows flew up at this. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, especially during the part when the old lady looks through the door in the background.”

 

“I never figured out who she was,” Phil chuckled. He opened his mouth to say something, however was cut off by a crew member yelling at Phil to hurry it up.

 

Dan felt a little disappointed that he would have to leave, but he tried not to let it show.

 

“Sorry, there’s a time limit,” Phil apologized. He hesitated, then pulled out his phone. “Here, put your number in.”

 

Dan gaped at him. “Seriously?”

 

Phil nodded. “I want to talk to you more. I figured we could catch up later? If you wanted to, that is.” 

 

Dan watched with amazement as Phil’s cheeks turned pink. “O-of course! I’d love that!” Dan took Phil’s phone and shakily typed in his number. Was this actually happening?

 

Phil took his phone back once Dan’s number was in, then smirked. “Try not to fanboy too much when I finally text you,” he teased.

 

“It’s inevitable,” he shrugged, though he could feel his hands shaking from how excited he was. “So, uh, I guess I’ll see you later?”

 

Phil nodded enthusiastically, giving him a quick hug. “I’ll text you when the meetup is over. It was nice meeting you, Dan.”

 

Dan barely managed a shaky “you too” before he was being escorted out. He walked numbly away, finding a place to sit down. His mind was racing, replaying the conversation over and over.

 

Phil had asked for his number. Phil wanted to meet him  _ again _ . It was exactly like every teenage dream he had, except less… intimate.

 

He sat there for a while before remembering to text Amelia so she could find him. He got out his phone and typed out the message, noticing how his hands were still shaking with nerves and excitement. He told her to hurry up, wanting to tell her all about what had happened as soon as possible.

 

When Amelia did arrive, he immediately started rambling, not even waiting for Amelia to say hello. He told her all about what had happened, from the awkward greeting to Phil giving him his number.

 

“And he told me he wanted to meet up later with me. As if that’s a completely normal thing to do with one of your fans,” Dan finished, waving around his arms wildly.

 

Amelia stared at him, eyebrows raised. “So basically, you and Phil hit it off really well.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And he asked for your number.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“And you’re lowkey dying right now.”

 

Dan groaned. “What’s your point, Amelia?”

 

Amelia blinked, once, then twice. Then, being the awful sister that she was, she burst into laughter. The loud, hyena laughter that made people turn their heads in horror.

 

Dan glared at her, watching as she wheezed helplessly.

 

“You are so screwed,” Amelia said once her laughter died down. “The same guy you were obsessed with for five years as a teenager asked you for your phone number.”

 

Dan blushed, regretting how stalkerish he had been. “You’re awful.”

 

Amelia shrugged, smirking. “I bet you still have a crush on him; admit it, you think he’s cute.”

 

“I should have never told you,” Dan groaned. 

 

“You’re not denying it.”

 

Dan decided that he was going back to the hotel and began walking off. Amelia could fend for herself. Unfortunately, Amelia wasn’t going to let him off easy until he admitted that Phil was cute. 

 

She was right, as embarrassing as it was. There was something about Phil’s eyes and how soft his hair looked that got butterflies dancing in Dan’s stomach. He wanted to get to know Phil more, to hold his hand and tell him how much he has helped Dan.

 

He wasn’t about to admit that all to his little sister, however.

 

“Ok, fine,” Dan gave in slightly, enough to get Amelia of his back, “He’s pretty cute.”

 

Amelia grinned wildly and Dan knew he had made a mistake. It was going to be a long day of teasing.

 

-

 

Dan finally got a break from the teasing late that night when Amelia was showering. He sighed, leaning back against the pillows of the hotel bed. She was getting on his nerves with the joking and he was desperate for a break from her. The age gap between them was starting to cause a strain with Amelia’s slight immaturity.

 

It didn’t help that Phil hadn’t texted Dan all day, making him more and more anxious with each passing hour.

 

He was starting to believe that things had taken a turn for the worst when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out, his heart jumping to his throat when he read it.

 

[unknown number] 22:48 - hey dan! it’s phil. sorry i didn’t text earlier, things kept coming up 

 

[unknown number] 22:48 - i was going to ask if you wanted to get dinner together, however it’s obviously too late for that 

 

Dan couldn’t help the wide grin that came on his face. He wasn’t too disappointed about the missed dinner, simply glad Phil had texted him and it hadn’t been a sick prank after all. It took five tries, but Dan finally texted back.

 

[dan] 22:50 - i get it mr famous lol maybe some other time tho?

 

He watched nervously as the read notification popped up and those three cursed dots appeared. 

 

[phil] 22:51 - hmm

 

[phil] 22:51 - how about coffee tomorrow morning? i think there’s a starbucks right up the road

 

[dan] 22:52 - sounds good. time?

 

The bathroom door clicked open, but Dan didn’t notice it. Amelia smirked when she saw Dan glued to his phone, knowing exactly what was happening.

 

[phil] 22:55 - i have a panel at 11, so how about 9? or is that too early for you

 

[dan] 22:55 - nah that works. i’ll probably be up at 6 anyway due to jetlag 

 

[phil] 22:56 - us poor brits 

 

“Did he finally text you?”

 

Dan jumped at Amelia’s voice, instinctively locking his phone. She stood with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised next to his bed. 

 

“Uh, yeah,” Dan answered. He braced himself for an onslaught of annoying teasing. He was slightly shocked when Amelia merely nodded.

 

“That’s good.” She climbed into bed, leaving Dan alone.

 

He and Phil texted back and forth for a bit before Phil admitted that he needed to sleep. Although Dan wasn’t feeling tired at all, the excitement of Phil texting him fighting off the jetlag, he let Phil get his rest.

 

“Amelia,” Dan started, putting his phone on the nightstand, “Will you be okay by yourself tomorrow morning?”

 

Amelia looked at him, then smirked. “Totally. Take all the time you need with Phil.”

 

Dan nodded, smiling. He couldn’t wait for morning.

 

He didn’t set an alarm, assuming he’d be up from jetlag. He underestimated his ability to sleep in, however. Come the next morning, he woke up at 9:05 and went into panic mode.

 

The curses that fell from Dan’s mouth when he realized what time it was would make an old lady faint. He scrambled out of bed and grabbed the first set of clothes in his suitcase before running into the bathroom.

 

Dan did his business, pulled the clothes on, and quickly began freshening himself up. He didn’t have time to straighten his hair, but he tried not to let it bother him. Dan’s hand shook with adrenaline as he picked up his deodorant. He sprayed it on wildly, not paying attention to where all it got and hoping it wouldn’t get in his eye. He would need it as he tended to sweat a lot when nervous and the Florida heat wasn’t helping.

 

Dan burst out of the bathroom, madly pulling on his zipper shoes while texting an apology to Phil. He checked the time. 9:15.

 

With an ungraceful and loud “fuck”, Dan sprinted out the hotel door and slammed it behind him. He took off towards the elevator, heart pounding in his chest and hands shaking from adrenaline.

 

Once outside, he ran all the way down the street, stumbling over his feet awkwardly and bumping into all sorts of people. They gave him funny looks, most likely wondering what a somewhat emo british white man was doing running so fast.

 

Dan couldn’t believe himself. Late on the second meeting with Phil.

 

Dan came into the Starbucks, out of breath and unbearably sweaty. He heard someone laughing and turned to see Phil. Phil was clutching his stomach as he laughed hysterically. He was sat at a table with a vacant seat waiting for Dan.

 

“Shut up,” Dan pouted, sliding into the chair. He could feel the soreness in his legs building up along with the regret. He probably shouldn’t have ran that far.

 

“Your face,” Phil giggled, “you looked so panicked. It was too good.”

 

Dan rolled his eyes, shoving Phil’s arm in a friendly gesture. “I was not made for running.”

 

“Me neither.” His laughter finally calmed down, though Dan found himself missing it. “What drink do you want?”

 

Dan thought about it. Starbucks offered far too many drinks to simply pick a drink straightaway. It was too hot to have his usual caramel macchiato. He needed something to help cool his body down.

 

He shrugged, deciding to let Phil decide. “Get me something cold.”

 

Phil smiled, giving him awkward finger guns. “I know the perfect drink!” He hurried off to the counter, leaving Dan shaking his head fondly behind him.

 

“Dork,” Dan muttered, an easy smile on his lips. Here he was, in a Starbucks with Phil, who was getting him a drink. There were happy butterflies in his tummy, humming along to a tune that sounded similar to that one 1980’s song about sunshine.

 

He watched as Phil ordered their drinks and the barista started making it. Phil walked over to the pick up area, giving Dan an awkward little wave. Once the drinks were made, Phil walked back over the their table with them. He sat down and placed one in front of Dan. 

 

Dan looked at the drink, raising an eyebrow. “What’s this?”

 

Phil took a sip of his, smiling brightly. “A vanilla bean frappuccino. My favorite cold drink. Cool and refreshing but questionable for your health.”

 

“Are you trying to poison?” Dan picked up the drink, examining it suspiciously. It felt cold against his palm and looked snowy white with a ridiculous amount of whip cream topping it.

 

Phil rolled his eyes. “Just drink it already.”

 

Dan laughed, putting the straw to his mouth and finally tasting it. It was immensely sweet and reminded him of ice cream.

 

“What do you think?”

 

“I am on the road to developing diabetes.”

 

The two fell into an easy conversation, having similar interests. Dan had expected for it to be awkward with him fanboying the entire time. Instead, they never even brought up YouTube or the fact that Dan had been a major fan of Phil.

 

Their drinks disappeared quickly, leaving Dan buzzing from the amount of sugar he had consumed. Phil teased him for it, and Dan couldn’t help but tease him back.

 

“What kind of person can handle that much sugar?”

 

Phil merely laughed. “Fear me, I’ll eat all your marshmallows and steal your candy.”

 

Dan clutched his chest dramatically. “Oh no! Not my candy!”

 

The two burst into giggles, Phil’s tongue poking out of his mouth. Their laughter was cut off by a buzzing noise. Phil frowned for a second, pulling out his phone. 

 

“Hello?” Phil answered.

 

Dan watched curiously as Phil’s face changed from confused to panicked. 

 

“Wait, what do you mean it’s 10:55? I thought it was only 10:30 at most?”

 

Dan pulled out his phone, his eyes widening when he saw the time. Phil was supposed to be at a panel at 11!

 

Apparently, Phil realized this too, as he suddenly stood up. “Oh no- I’ll be there in five! Stall for me.” He hung up, looking at Dan. “The panel starts in five minutes.”

 

Dan stood up and grabbed Phil’s wrists, gently pulling him out of the store. “If I can get here in five minutes, then you can get there in five as well. Hope you’re ready to run.”

 

The two took off once they were outside, and Dan found himself smiling at how ridiculous they looked. Phil must have thought the same thing, as he was laughing breathlessly behind him. They had to stop at one point, stitches leaving them clutching their sides. It didn’t help that they were both giggling, gasping for air but unable to stop the laughter.

 

When they reached the convention center, Dan expected Phil to say goodbye and leave him there, however Phil pulled Dan along with him backstage, ignoring the strange looks from the security. They finally stopped when they made it to where Phil’s panel was being held. Three other youtubers stood outside of it, looking on curiously at Dan.

 

The two came to a halt, both of them bending down to lean on their knees.

 

“Sorry- ending abruptly- didn’t mean- I’m so out of shape,” Phil gasped for breath.

 

Dan knew what he meant and shook his head. “It’s fine. I’ll catch up with you later then?”

 

Phil nodded. “Lunch back here? I’ll get you in.”

 

Dan’s wide grin gave Phil all the answer he needed.

 

-

 

Dan was looking for Amelia, having been escorted out of the backstage by some intimidating looking men, when he had his first encounter with “PhilGirls”. They weren’t like normal fans, who had respect for YouTuber’s privacy and didn’t shove ships into their faces. No, these were a group of (mostly) cishet girls who were desperate to know everything about Phil and generally disrespected other fans of Phil.

 

Dan only knew about them because of Amelia’s occasional complaining. He never expected to deal with them himself. They were apparently a general hated group among tumblr.

 

“Who are you?” A voice asked from besides him. 

 

Dan turned to see three girls, two of them wearing Phil merch. They looked to be around fourteen. 

 

The one who had spoken wore black lipstick and was staring at him intensely. It made Dan uncomfortable.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

The second one, the one without the merch, glared at him. “Why were you running with Phil?”

 

Dan frowned. These were kids, he had to remind himself, he couldn’t simply tell them to fuck off. “I’m sorry, but I’m really confused.”

 

“Why were you running with Phil? What were you doing with him?” Black lipstick girl snapped. “Is that clear enough for you?”

 

Dan groaned internally. What a brat. “I believe that is none of your business.” 

 

The girls looked shocked. Finally, the third one wearing cat ears spoke up. “Because you were with Phil! Are you his boyfriend?”

 

Dan shook his head. “No, and it’s not of your business what Phil does.” Irritated, he stormed off, leaving the girls calling after him.

 

He had better things to do. First, he needed to find Amelia and make sure she wasn’t dead or doing drugs. Second, he needed to find food for him and Phil (and Amelia, his brain reminded him).

 

It took him forever to find Amelia, who was off visiting panels and hanging out with new friends. When he did find her, she was with a group of teens huddled in a circle eating pizza.

 

“I see you’ve taken care of lunch for yourself,” Dan huffed, approaching Amelia.

 

Amelia shrugged and offered a slice. “You can have one if you’re so hungry.”

 

Dan shook his head. “It’s fine, I was going to get food anyways. Are you going to hang with them for the rest of the day?”

 

Amelia nodded. “I know some of them from tumblr. And before you ask, they’re good people; I promise I won’t come back hooked on drugs or something illegal.”

 

“I wasn’t going to ask that.” That was a lie, he had been. Though Amelia seemed familiar with them and they had bought her food, so he supposed they couldn’t be too bad. “Text me around dinner time then, and don’t even think about leaving this building.”

 

Amelia waved him off, having returned to her conversation with her friends. Dan got the hint and left, heading outside the convention center to scout out a nearby fast food place. The closest ends up being a Burger King a few blocks down, so by the time Dan returns to the convention place, greasy bags in hand, Phil was texting him, asking for food.

 

Dan rolled his eyes as he looked at Phil’s frantic messages. They went from “hey u here w food yet” to “this is it i cant believe ur letting me die XoX”

 

He couldn’t type out a message without nearly dropping his precious cargo (burgers and fries), so he called Phil instead. The moment Phil answers, Dan says, “Promise me never to use that emoji face again.”

 

Phil merely laughs and tells him to meet him at the backstage entrance.

 

The two end up in their own little corner, food spread messily between themselves. They are as close together as possible, sitting on the floor and bent over their food. Phil had practically inhaled the burger as soon as Dan had arrived with it, claiming that panels made him hungry. Dan had merely rolled his eyes and slowly eaten his own.

 

“Truly, Burger King is the king of fast food restaurants,” Phil mumbled in between bites.

 

Dan shook his head. “First of all, that was a pun. Second of all, we all know that McDonald’s is far superior.”

 

Phil merely raised an eyebrow. “McDonald’s? Seriously?”

 

Dan nodded.

 

“Well, if you like eating really salty cardboard,” he sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. He couldn’t hide the grin that had snuck onto his face.

 

Dan shoved his elbow lightly, mocking offense. “Do you deny the superiority of their french fries t0 all other fries in this universe? Their fries are like salt heaven.”

 

Phil only laughed, shoving Dan back.

 

“Admit it, you like their fries.”

 

Phil gave in. “Alright, their fries are pretty good. Not healthy, but still pretty good.”

 

The two continued to bicker (Dan claiming that “pretty good” was underestimating the true power of the flavor of the fries), only to be disrupted by a woman walking up to them. She had pink hair and a big smile on her face, looking knowingly between Dan and Phil.

 

“Phil, you didn’t tell me you were eating lunch with a friend,” the woman said. There was no malicious or jealously in her voice, but rather surprise.

 

“Oh! Sorry, Louise, I forgot to tell you. Dan, this is Louise. Louise, Dan.”

 

Louise turned to Dan, smiling wide. “So you’re the one who stole Phil away this morning?”

 

Dan blushed, a bit self conscious. “U-uh, yeah, that was me.”

 

Louise laughed at his red face. “No need to be embarrassed, darling, the crew may have been pissed, but I thought it was nice that you two got to hang out. Besides,” she ruffled Phil’s hair, “Philly could use a new friend.”

 

Now it was Phil’s turn to blush. His cheeks turned a soft pink and Dan felt his heartbeat speed up.  _ Illegal, stop being so cute _ .

 

“Don’t call me that,” Phil pouted.

 

Dan couldn’t help but stare. He watched as he bickered with Louise, suddenly overwhelmed. Phil was so beautiful, it actually hurt Dan’s heart.

 

“Dan?”

 

Dan was brought back to reality when Phil said his name.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Louise wants to know how we met.” Phil was smirking, knowing exactly what he was doing.

 

Dan smiled. Two could play this game. “I met him at his meet and greet yesterday. He asked for my phone number there.”

 

Louise turned to Phil. “You asked him for his phone number? Smooth.”

 

Phil’s cheeks turned pink again, making Dan and Louise laugh. He spluttered, trying to recover, but couldn’t find any excuse.

 

“I hate you both.”

 

Dan and Louise simply laughed harder.

 

Eventually, Louise was called away by a couple of girls. Dan liked Louise; she was as awkward as him and had a loving aura about her.

 

Dan finished up his fries, Phil having eaten most of them earlier in his mad rush to get food in his stomach. The two sat in a comfortable silence with easy smiles on their faces.

 

“Got anything else going on today?” Dan broke the silence, eating his last fry.

 

Phil shrugged. “Probably going to mill around, attend some other youtuber’s panels, talk to some fans. Try to have fun.”

 

“Are you insinuating that you aren’t having fun with me?”

 

Phil rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m absolutely miserable with you, I wish you’d leave me alone, ugh.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Phil laughed, his tongue poking out and creating his classic Phil smile. It was incredibly adorable and probably half the reason why people watched him in the first place.

 

“I am supposed to go to a youtuber party this evening. It’s pretty much an excuse for everyone to get blackout drunk.”

 

“Sounds like my kind of party.”

 

Phil snorted. “Like you go to parties.”

 

Dan clutched his chest, making a whiny sound. Phil merely rolled his eyes, a smile etched on his face.

 

“I think I’ll stay with you instead,” Phil said softly, looking down. “I like hanging out with you.”

 

Dan felt his own features soften, his heart fluttering in his chest. “Me too. And not just because you’re AmazingPhil.”

 

Phil looked at him, seeming a bit shocked. His cheeks were turning pink, however, so Dan took it as a good sign.

 

“I’m not hanging with you because you’re my favorite youtuber.” Dan smiled, looking down out of sudden shyness.  “You’re easy to talk to and it feels like I’ve known you forever.”  

 

Phil smiled, cheeks a brilliant pink by now. “Me too.” He lets his hand rest on Dan’s, the warmth and softness of it sending sparks of affection through Dan.

 

“You know, as fun as getting drunk then sick is, I think I have a better idea,” Phil said.

 

“Oh?”

 

“How does watching cheap hotel movies all night long sound?”

 

Dan beamed, his dimples popping out. “That sounds perfect.”

 

-

 

Phil remained busy the rest of the day, so Dan entertained himself by going to a couple of panels, including one by Louise. She talked a lot about fashion and lifestyle, things that Dan wasn’t too interested in. Still, he found himself enjoying Louise’s panel. She was very welcoming and friendly, never seeming faux or trying too hard.

 

Dan met up with Phil that evening for dinner, Amelia reluctantly tagging along. Dan was the one who ended up suffering, however, as Phil and Amelia relentlessly teased him the entire time.

 

Dan left with Phil laughing next to him and red dusting his cheeks.

 

They made their way to Phil’s hotel room, Amelia having gotten permission to run off to her friends again (so long as she was back in their hotel room by 11). His room was near the top floor, as were most youtuber’s. It was nothing much fancier than Dan’s and only had one bed instead of two.

 

“Here, do you want to borrow some of my pajamas?” Phil was digging through his suitcase, pulling out clothing.

 

Dan tilted his head, confused. “Why would I do that?”

 

“If we’re going to watch movies, we need to be as comfy as possible. You can’t possibly do that with skinny jeans.”

 

He had a good point. Shrugging, he said, “I guess I’ll take a pair then.”

 

Phil grinned, tossing him some soft pants and a blue shirt. “Go change in the bathroom.”

 

Dan did as instructed, trying not to fanboy too much over the fact that these were Phil’s clothes. They smelled distinctly of him and he couldn’t help but sniff it and giggle. He walked back out to find Phil in his pajamas, a smirk on his face.

 

“You totally smelled my clothes, didn’t you.”

 

Dan spluttered. He decided it was best he didn’t answer that.

 

Phil laughed and climbed onto the bed. He patted the spot next to him, inviting Dan over. “Come on, fanboy. I saw Ted 2 on the listing and we need to watch it.”

 

Dan rolled his eyes, settling in next to Phil. “Can’t wait for endless dick jokes. Too bad we don’t have any alcohol on us, we could have made it a drinking game.”

 

“Shut up and watch the movie.”

 

Dan ended up forcing Phil to turn it off halfway through, insisting that his ears were “literally bleeding from the stupidity and poorly attempted jokes made every five minutes”. Phil had laughed, but complied. He put on The Force Awakens and let himself be absorbed by the Star Wars universe.

 

They shared quiet commentary, but mostly ended up quiet for the most part. Dan tried to focus on the movie, but kept getting distracted by Phil. The glow from the tv reflected in his eyes and made his skin look soft. He was entrancing like this; relaxed, hair ruffled and glasses perched on his nose. It made Dan’s chest ache with something he was becoming too familiar with too fast.

 

Phil turned his head, making eye contact with Dan. Realizing he was obviously staring, Dan ducked his head in embarrassment. Phil smiled softly and scooted closer to Dan. He didn’t miss the way it made Dan’s smile grow, his dimples showing once again.

 

One and a half movies later, jetlag once again showed its dirty face to Dan. It was close to midnight and though Dan could usually make it to 2AM, his body wasn’t having it. His blinks were heavy, each one making his vision more and more blurry. He could feel the fogginess of sleep trapping his mind and muddling his thoughts. Dan knew he needed to get back to his own room.

 

Phil glanced over at Dan, watching in amusement as he blinked heavily. Soon enough, his eyes ended up fluttering shut and Dan was fast asleep. 

 

Phil giggled. Dan was adorable; for someone so sarcastic and for wearing all black, Dan was a big sweetheart that had captured Phil’s attention. Phil had been worried that their conversations would only be about his career, seeing how Dan was a fanboy and all, but instead he found his cheeks hurting from smiling so much with Dan.

 

Phil gently settled his arm around Dan’s waist and pulled him into his chest. Dan gave a little whine, then shifted so his face was buried in Phil’s t-shirt. Phil felt his heart constrict with affection. He rested his arms on Dan’s waist, keeping the boy close to him.

 

Phil finished up the movie, though he kept getting distracted by Dan’s soft snores and the warm feeling of him in his arms.

 

As much as Phil would love for Dan to stay in his arms forever, he knew Dan had Amelia to watch over. He began running his hand through Dan’s messy hair, pulling him from the tendrils of sleep.

 

“Dan, wake up,” Phil whispered, watching fondly as Dan slowly stirred.

 

Dan whined, curling into Phil even more. “Noo.”

 

Phil laughed, the sound rumbling in his chest. “You’re so sleepy,” he teased. “Let’s get you back to your room, alright?”

 

Dan didn’t budge. Phil pushed back his hair, trying to get him up. Finally, Dan lifted his head. His eyes were cloudy with sleep and Phil was tempted to let him fall asleep back on his chest, to hold onto this moment. But he knew it wouldn’t be fair to Amelia.

 

“Why’d you wake me?” Dan grumbled, yawning.

 

“I don’t want Amelia to worry about where you’ve gone.”

 

Dan sighed. Phil was right; Amelia would be angry with him if he never showed up. He slowly sat up and stretched, his limbs feeling like lead. He rubbed his eyes, feeling Phil move behind him.

 

Phil took Dan’s hand and pulled him up, guiding the sleepy boy to the door. He grabbed Dan’s clothes with his free hand. “What’s your room number?”

 

“It’s 456,” Dan grumbled. “Key’s in pocket.”

 

Phil took the key out, not wanting to awkwardly wrestle with Dan’s pants out in the hall. Once his hand was free again, Dan immediately grabbed it again. Phil smiled; apparently, Dan was clingy when he was tired.

 

The journey back to Dan’s was slow, with Dan dragging his feet along. In the elevator, Dan leaned his head against Phil’s shoulder. He drifted off slightly, the loud dinging startling him slightly.

 

They made it to Dan’s room and Phil entered as quietly as possible. The lamp was on and Amelia was sat up in bed, her hair in a towel. She looked a bit startled at the sight of Dan and Phil, but quickly covered it up.

 

“You’re two hours past curfew, Dan.”

 

Dan merely grunted, heading straight to the bed and collapsing on it.

 

Phil shook his head, amused. “He fell asleep during the last movie.”

 

Amelia nodded, removing the towel from her head. “That’s Dan; movies tend to put him asleep if he’s not careful.”

 

Dan made some sort of noise in protest. He was still laying on top of the bed.

 

Phil stared at his curled figure. “Are you seriously incapable of getting yourself into bed?”

 

Dan merely glared at him and curled up further. 

 

Phil sighed. He had a feeling Amelia wouldn’t want to be tucking her older brother in. He helped Dan get under the covers, then pulled the blanket over him again. Dan nuzzled his face into the pillow and appeared to fall straight back asleep.

 

“I thought you’d be some egotistical youtuber that used Dan for attention,” Amelia remarks quietly, “but I was wrong. This is the happiest he’s been all year.”

 

Phil looks up at her. She’s looking at him strangely, almost in awe of him.

 

“He lost his job almost a year ago. It wasn’t too bad of a lost; he hated his job anyway. But then his apartment burned down and he was forced to move back home. He’s been so miserable and stressed.” She smiled softly, looking at her older brother. “I guess he simply needed someone to help him smile again.”

 

Phil looked down at Dan. His eyes were shut and his face was relaxed, his mind restoring the body. He looked so innocent like that, his features soft and beautiful. “He deserves to smile.”

 

“Come back tomorrow morning, ok?” Amelia invited him.

 

Phil nodded in agreement, pushing back some of Dan’s fringe. His heart warmed as he felt Dan nuzzle up into his touch.

 

He left, his heart light and mind filled with thoughts and dreams. He knew one thing for certain; he was never letting Dan go.

 

-

 

Dan was rudely awoken to someone jumping on his bed and shaking his shoulders.

 

“Rise and shine, Dan! Time to get up!”

 

Dan groaned, pulling the duvet tighter around him. He was having a pleasant dream that he wanted to slip back into. 

 

“You’re so lazy,” the voice laughed. The person gently tugged the duvet out of his hands, then yanked it off.

 

Dan lazily opened his eyes, sticking out his bottom lip as he was met with the face of Phil Lester. “You’re mean.”

 

Phil merely smiled and dragged him out of bed. “Come on, act more excited! We’re going to the beach today.”

 

“Don’t you have playlist stuff to do?” Dan stretched, his back popping.

 

“Today’s my free day. And I wanted to spend it with you.”

 

That was enough motivation for Dan to get up.

 

Dan had to have two cups of coffee in him to finally feel awake enough to be excited about going to the beach. After breakfast down in the lobby, they went back up to apply sunscreen and grab some sunglasses.

 

“How much sunscreen do you need?” Dan laughed, watching as Phil practically bathed in sunscreen.

 

“I burn easy,” Phil defended. “I’d rather not have to take the plane home looking like a lobster.”

 

Dan wasn’t going to put on any, but Phil’s persistent nagging made him change his mind. He didn’t put too much one, only enough to prevent any painful burns.

 

Amelia met them back down in the lounge, hair tied in a ponytail. She had texted her friends so they could hang out at the beach and so that Amelia wouldn’t have to deal with Dan and Phil’s growing relationship.

 

“I see you didn’t bother straightening your hair today,” Amelia noticed.

 

Dan shrugged. “It would have ended up curly anyway. I’m accepting my fate.”

 

They took a cab to one of the less popular beaches, going more for scenery rather than something to swim in. The beach they arrived at wasn’t crowded but still had people walking along the shore or children playing in the water.

 

Amelia told the two to go ahead, as she was waiting for her friends, so Dan and Phil headed down the wooden pathway to the beach. At the end of it, they slipped off their shoes. Phil took off towards the shoreline, wanting to feel the water. He was used to all of this; he’d taken many family vacations in Florida before. Dan, on the other hand, hadn’t been to the beach in six years.

 

He stepped into the sand, feeling it mold around his feet. It’s warm from the early morning sun, but not burning his soles. He can already feel rocks getting trapped under his toenail.

 

“Are you planning on standing there the entire time?” Phil yelled at him, having reached the shoreline.

 

Dan gave a quick jog (well, as good of a jog one could achieve in sand) and met Phil on the wet sand. It was harder than the soft sand, the water having slipped in between all the tiny rocks.

 

As soon as Dan caught up to him, Phil let his hand slip into Dan’s. Dan was shocked for a second, but squeezed back and let the fluttery feeling fill his tummy.

 

They strolled aimlessly along the shore line, giggling in shock whenever a cold wave would come in and catch their ankles. Phil kept Dan’s hand secure in his own and his body close. They passed by groups of other people and children. Occasionally, Phil would bend down and pick up a shell, showing it to Dan proudly.

 

They stopped after a while at an empty part of the beach. The only sound was the waves crashing, a melody of dreams.

 

“I’m so happy,” Dan whispered, staring out into the ocean. “Thank you for this.”

 

Phil smiled. “You deserve it. You’re a wonderful person, Dan. I’d love to learn more about you.”

 

Dan leaned against Phil, letting his head rest on top of Phil’s. “I don’t want this to end when we return to England.”

 

“It doesn’t have to.”

 

Dan lifted up their hands, observing their interlocked fingers. It made him feel giggly inside, to see them connected together. “Do you want this?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Us, together. Learning to fall in love.”

 

Phil’s heart jolted with excitement. He turned to Dan, letting go of his hand to place it on his cheek. “I do. I want everything about you, including your heart.”

 

Dan leaned in close, wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist and his nose bumping against Phil’s. “We’re so cheesy.”

 

Phil shrugged. “We met on a bit of a cliche, anyway. Why not keep up the theme?”

 

Dan giggled, dimples making crescent moons on his cheeks. Phil rubbed his thumb over one of them. Dan closed the distance, letting himself get lost in Phil.

 

His lips were gentle and steady, like a breath of fresh air. He could feel the excitement and hope in the kiss, both of them eager to know each other. Sure, there were Phil’s videos, but Dan knew that was only scratching the surface of who Phil was.

 

There was no heated desire, no need to carry further. They could save that for sometime later, when the moment was right. Instead, Dan allowed himself to get lost in the soft feeling, letting it ease his mind and heart.

 

They parted so their noses were back to bumping each other awkwardly. Dan observed the slight flush to Phil’s face and the way his eyelids were half closed, looking at Dan fondly.

 

“I promise you, Dan,” Phil whispered, “if you give me your heart one day, I’ll keep it safe.”

 

Dan kissed Phil again, sighing into it. “That’s all I could ever want.” 

 

They had only met two days ago, but Dan knew this was the start of something good; something he’s been waiting for his entire life.

 

He couldn’t wait to see where it would go.

 

_ End _

 

_ (well, for now) _

**Author's Note:**

> i will be writing more to this as there's a lot i want to add on! i just didn't have time :c
> 
> i hope you liked it! leave a comment below


End file.
